User talk:White Flash
Request for help Hi White Flash. Good work taking care of those short pages so quickly. For a new logo, how about this? Let me know if you want me to change anything. For a main page layout, if you've seen a layout you like of another wiki, link me to it, and I'll set up a similar layout here. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 23:15, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :That image you linked for making a background is too small, and unfortunately I couldn't find a larger version. So I found a different image and used it to make a possible new background, if you don't mind changing the content page from transparent to not transparent. Take a look at this preview. If you want to use it, download the image here. If you don't want to use it, let me know if you find a different large image (1000x700 or larger) that you want to use. :For the main page, which sections seen on Dead Space Wiki's main page do you want to have? If you want a slider, I'll need 4 images and 4 pages to link to (or less if want the slider to have 2 or 3 slides). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:30, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::If you're talking about changing the color of the glow around the edge of the page and the color of the buttons, navigation menu, etc., then take a look at this screenshot. I used Chrome's built-in debugger to change the color to #1b5d42, which I got from the official site. If you want to use that, all you have to do is set the color for "buttons" on the theme designer to #1b5d42. Then on MediaWiki:Wikia.css replace the code you added with this: .WikiaPage { border: 1px solid #1b5d42; -moz-box-shadow:0 0 10px #1b5d42; -webkit-box-shadow:0 0 10px #1b5d42; box-shadow:0 0 10px #1b5d42; } .oasis-split-skin .WikiaPage { border-top: 1px solid #1B5D42; } ::For those 4 images to be used for the slider, are you saying that you want their color to be changed to more of a gray than blue/green? If so, I can do that with Photoshop. I just wanted to be sure that's what you wanted. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::I added the slider to the main page. Instead of making the images completely black & white, I left a little bit of color in them so they don't look totally out of place. When you edit the main page, you'll see this within the slider code: Slider1.jpg|Primary caption|link=|linktext=Secondary caption :::Just fill in that info whenever you're ready. For any other sections, let me know what things you want to showcase, such as featured article, featured video, etc. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:50, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm off work tomorrow (Friday) - and the weekend, as always - so I did some late night work just now. I added the featured article and video sections, as well as the techy-looking background from Dead Space Wiki, but with a slight color change to better fit this wiki's color. If there's anything else you need help with on the main page, let me know, and I'll do it when I return to work on Monday. Enjoy your weekend. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 08:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hi, I was wondering if you want me to make some Nav Boxes or Character Template for the Wiki, like I do on many other Wikis like TAWOG Wiki and the BTB Wiki.---